Pokemon Chrome
Pokemon Chrome '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in the Pokemon Realm, in the region of Keania and follows the perspective of the aspiring Aether Foundation scientist Flora-Bella Spencer. Main Arc Welcome to Keania Flora-Bella Spencer and Delsin, two aspiring Trainers, arrive in Keania, a region known for its hostile wild Pokemon and generally perilous wildlife. They land in Athensburg, where Amandia, the regiion's Pokemon Professor and '''Normal Kaiser, welcomes them. She introduces them to the rules of Keania's League - to perform a specific task known as a Trial for each of the twenty Kaiser - then gives them, as well as the new, inexperienced and confused trainer Evos, a starter Pokemon. She then gives her a simple challenge, a tutorial battle of sorts, and gives her her mark of approval, a Kaiser Symbol. She then lets them depart on their individual journeys, after warning them of potential dangers. First Steps in the Unknown Flora-Bella quickly encounters the Ice Kaiser Bridget who, true to her Type, is quite cold and berates Flora-Bella, telling her that she has little chances of surviving in such a hostile place. Flora-Bella, bearing her family and organization's pride - as an envoy of the Aether Foundation - swears to show her that she is wrong. She then reaches the town of Neptunia. In Neptunia, Flora-Bella encounters the Rock Kaiser Astero who guides her towards a rare fossil, and makes her encounter a hostile ecoterrorist team, Team Wilder, for the first time. She easily defeats them and leaves town, encountering briefly the Dragon Kaiser Draekhor on her way out. On the road, she has a brief encounter with the Plant Kaiser Paulonia who asks her as a test to defeat a strange, rare pokemon. It turns out that the Pokemon is corrupted by a Virus which greatly increases its potential while making it extremely agressive. Flora-Bella, actually fascinated by the phenomenon, but unable to capture the pokemon since it resists traditional captures, defeats it and earns Paulonia's symbol. She then keeps marching on. Uniting Against Wilder Flora-Bella contacts Foundation agent Jacinthe who promises to come over quickly. Meanwhile, she meets Delsin again, traveling with his friend Elisabeth. The two pair up and investigate a cave, defeating multiple Wilder grunts, who actually use Virus Pokemon, showing the link between the two. They then meet Andmond, a ghost-like Ghost Kaiser who tells them there is a legendary Pokemon Trio of nascence, senescence and transcendence. He asks them as a trial to capture a Ghost Pokemon, then disappears. The pair exits the cave and meet up Evos, who confronts Flora-Bella and is defeated, although his performance is impressive for a complete amateur. Flora and Delsin notice as well his impressive ability for talking to Pokemon. Then, the three enter the capital city Jupiterion where Flora is supposed to meet with Jacinthe. In Jupiterion In Jupiterion, Flora-Bella meets up with Jacinthe. They discuss with a mysterious girl named Candy who gives them cryptic clues about tonight's spectacle in the great Jupiterion opera, sung by Sound Kaiser Miku. Flora-Bella goes there, alongside Evos - who is infatuated with her - and Jacinthe, but they are interrupted by an attack from a Virus Pokemon. They defeat it, but it has destroyed most of Jupiterion's opera meanwhile. Miku grants Flora and Evos her symbol for defending her and her spectators. Also in Jupiterion, after the night, Flora encounters Bruce, a sportsman and Fighting Kaiser who also admits to being part of Team Wilder. He refuses Flora's challenges and dismisses them but promises to talk about her to her boss. Then, the group leaves town, heading for the icy mountains of Ourania. Cold Mountains At the base of the mountain, the group is issued a challenge by Bug Kaiser Hercules : to find an especially rare bug. They do so by defeating its natural predator, a batlike pokemon who had been affected with the virus, allowing Flora to test new pokeballs made by Jacinthe and able to catch Virus pokemon. They thus gain the Bug Symbol and go forward. Bridget, who works in the Ourania laboratory, tells the group to investigate the Chrome Temple in the midst of the mountains. After many trials, they finally reach the Chrome Temple devoted to Chrominis, the Legendary Pokemon of Potential and Mankind. However, they are attacked by Draekhor, who reveals himself as the Team Wilder Leader. Flora understands that Draekhor is actually infected by the Virus and taunts him, and Draekhor answers by destroying the Chrome Temple and imprisoning them in stone. Flora-Bella, Jacinthe and Evos are saved by Blandine, a woman struggling against the Virus's true source, the legendary abomination Plagatrum. The two decide to cooperate and Blandine gives the group her Light Symbol, before leading them to Ourania. There, Bridget acknowledges Flora's potential and gives her the Ice Symbol as well. She also tells her that the Psychic Kaiser Minervus detains the key to summoning the Legendary Trio. Flora-Bella then departs once again - after a snowy night where she confesses her feelings for Evos. In Deserted Lands Flora-Bella and her group cross Jupiterion and the arid plateaus of Keania until they reach Mercurbury. There, policeman and Ground Kaiser Trevor enrolls them with helping Stahl, a brave veteran Steel Kaiser, defeat a massive Virus Pokemon. They triumph, and gain Trevor's ground badge. Then then depart toward the thug city of Prometown. Near Prometown, Flora is intercepted by Neura, Poison Kaiser and Miku's sister, as well as the young hunter and Thunder Kaiser Amperr. The two ask for help from her to defeat and humiliate another Kaiser, the Dark mob boss Davain who abused Neura in the past. Flora happily obliges and crushes Davain in front of his supporters after luring him in a trap, gaining at the same time the Poison, Dark and Thunder symbols. Mystic Polunea Island Flora-Bella must then obtain the Water Symbol from captain Amiria in order to cross the water and reach Polunea Island, where Minervus waits. She does so and moves on after fishing an impressively rare Pokemon. In Polunea, Minervus asks of Flora-Bella to visit the Topaz Temple, where she finds a statue of the Legendary Pokemon of Wildlife, Gayazal. She is once again fought by Wilder grunts, which she easily defeats, before reporting to Minervus. He offers her a Spirituan Orb in order to summon one of the three Legendary Pokemon. Minervus also tells her that Amandia lost her husband Andmond when Plagatrum awoke in the past and killed him. The Truth Behind Evos Flora-Bella crosses the ocean again and in Athensburg meets Amandia, discussing about Virus Pokemon, Plagatrum, and Amandia's own past. Amandia remains evasive and would rather help Flora-Bella with her research. She also tells her about Evos's mystery appearance and the doubts about his humanity. Flora-Bella then uses the Keanian Psychic Symbol to read Evos's mind, which provokes a reaction and unlocks a transformation within him : he reveals himself as the Ultra Beast Evostalt. She thankfully manages to revert the process and turn him back into a human. Shocked, Evos still manages to remain sane and keep moving on due to Flora-Bella and Jacinthe's support. Towards Hephaiston Back in Neptunia, Flora-Bella meets once more Astero who gives her his Symbol in exchange for a rare stone in the tunnel leading to Hephaiston - where the temple of the Transcendence Pokemon lies. She reaches the tunnel, and meets ruin explorer Aliana who challenges them to a race. Evos accepts the challenge and easily wins the race due to his Ultra Beast powers. The group receives the Flying Symbol as a congratulation. In Hephaiston, Flora and her group help Crayg, the Fire Kaiser, with defeating a reinforced Team Wilder Grunt, seemingly possessed by Plagatrum. Earning the Fire Symbol, but also worried by the increasingly alarming events, she goes towards Hephaiston's Temple. In the Temple, she correctly summons Transienda, the Pokemon of Death and Rebirth, and manages to capture it. She is then congratulated by Andmond who appears and gives her his Ghost symbol. He then tells her that Blandine is his and Amandia's daughter, driven by revenge, and asks Flora to watch over his wife and daughter for him. He then indicates the location of Team Wilder's headquarters, where Plagatrum fell from space : the ancient Prison-Island next Prometown. Towards the End of All Flora-Bella first stops at Mercurbury to fight Stahl in a duel and obtain his Steel Symbol. She then leaves towards the prison island, only to find it deserted and abandoned, the rare grunts there mutated by the virus into mindless enemies. At the top of the Prison-Island, Bruce waits alone, in front of Plagatrum's cocoon where the beast hibernates. Bruce admits he was wrong to follow Draekhor and asks to test Flora in a battle to see if she is able to stop Draekhor. They battle and Flora wins, earning the Fighting Symbol and the location of Draekhor : the Topaz Temple. Flora fights a mutating Draekhor in the Temple, defeating him while Evos clashes with the remains of his Grunt army. She earns the Dragon Symbol but it is too late : Draekhor has awoken Gayazal, hoping to unbalance the continent towards nature and allow Plagatrum's revival. Flora dashes towards Plagatrum's cocoon where the beast seemingly emerges and defeats it, but before she can capture it, Blandine crushes it. A sorely disappointed Flora leaves the island. Last Trial of Mankind Flora however is called by Bridget who tells her of an energetic anomaly in the Chrome Temple. There, Amandia hopes to awaken Chrominis as well in order to fully empower Plagatrum and sow chaos in the world. Infected a long time ago by Plagatrum's virus, the mind behind everything, the desperate Pokemon Professor attempts to appease and subdue Plagatrum for him to give her family back. Flora refuses to fight her, instead confronting her for Chrominis's control. Chrominis heeds Flora's words and appears, accepting to test her as the Champion of Mankind. Flora manges to neutralize and capture him, calming the confrontation between Chrominis and Gayazal. He also informs her that Plagatrum has reformed, more powerful than ever. Finally, Chrominis guides Flora, alone, to the island where Plagatrum prepares to destroy Keania. Flora clashes with the beast as it reveals its full power, slowly killing her while battling her pokemon. With the last of her strength, however, Flora overcomes the viral menace and captures Chrominis before succumbing to the Virus and falling unconscious. Victory Road Flora wakes up next to Candy. The young girls tells Flora that Plagatrum was one of the Four Beasts, the avatar of Pestilence. Three more beasts wait to destroy the world in three more continents, according to her. The mysterious girl gives Flora the Fairy Symbol, the last of the twenty, and disappears. Flora wakes up again from that dreamlike state, in a hospital room, healed by Jacinthe and Bridget, with Evos's blood as a potent transfusion. Flora has no time to waste, and decides to directly challenge the Elite Four and become Keania's champion. With Evos and Jacinthe's help, she goes back to Hephaiston and crosses the trials and traps of the Victory Road, using the twenty Symbols to overcome the dangers and reach the final Kaiser Coliseum where she has to fight four random Kaisers before obtaining her final victory. Champion Flora Flora first battles Bridget and finally proves her worth to the cold Scientist, earning her admiration. Her second match is Neura, who greatly enjoys the battle with the girl she has learned to appreciate. The third opponent is Candy, who teases Flora and promises to accompany her when her journey is over. The last opponent is Aliana - who proves to be surprisingly challenging despite her carefree and indifferent attitude. Flora reaches the center of the Coliseum and is about to be crowned champion, however, Evos has defeated four Kaisers as well and is in the same position as her. Flora thus fights Evos for the last title, and the Ultra Beast turned human shows what he learned during the journey, leading to a harsh match for Flora ; however, the young scientist finally emerges victorious and is crowned Champion of Keania. However, as she must leave for Kastel, she nominates the still recovering Amandia as a Champion and departs towards Kastel alongside Evos and Jacinthe, followed by Neura and Candy. Other Arcs Bonus Chapter Before leaving for Kastel, Flora chooses to explore some of Keania's last secrets. She finds hints of the presence of a massive Legendary Creature, Astroneiria, and meets Gawyn Belten, an enigmatic wanderer searching for its secrets. Flora agrees to help Gawyn and allows him to capture Astroneiria, in exchange for Gawyn helping her with various informations on Keania's other legendaries. Flora first encounters the mythical Spiritua hidden in a half-dimension, only accessible to those with a heart of purity and simplicity, which Jacinthe possesses. Then, she learns of Bridget's kidnapping by strange hooded figures. She pursues them and fights their leader, a mysterious cultist of the Beasts of the Apocalypse, named Apolyon. She defeats him to prevent him from taking Plagatrum away, restoring calm to Kastel. Before leaving Keania, Flora captures - with the help of Gawyn's Reshiram - the powerful Legendary Abyscelius of sealing, hoping to use it against Apolyon and his breathen, preparing for the massive League of Kastel. Characters * Pkmn Trainer Flora-Bella Spencer * Pkmn Trainer Evos * Pkmn Trainer Delsin * Scientist Jacinthe * Normal Kaiser Amandia * Ghost Kaiser Andmond * Light Kaiser Blandine * Fire Kaiser Crayg * Water Kaiser Amiria * Thunder Kaiser Amperr * Ice Kaiser Bridget * Dark Kaiser Davain * Sound Kaiser Miku * Poison Kaiser Neura * Rock Kaiser Astero * Psychic Kaiser Minervus * Ground Kaiser Trevor * Steel Kaiser Stahl * Bug Kaiser Hercules * Flying Kaiser Aliana * Fairy Kaiser Candy * Dragon Kaiser / Wilder Leader Draekhor * Fighting Kaiser / Wilder Admin Bruce * Plant Kaiser / Wilder Admin Paulonia * Apocalypse Beast Plagatrum * Phoenix Leader Gawyn Belten * Doomsday High Apostle Apolyon Trivia * This is the first installment in the Four Beasts series. Category:Pokemon Realm Category:Storyline